


Say goodbye

by D_E_A



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_A/pseuds/D_E_A
Summary: If this is goodbye, then let me make it unforgettable.





	Say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a smut but then I started to listening to All I ask by Adele so this happened...sorry I guess.

**_Time set 3 weeks after the war, Law came to check on Luffy._ **

"I'm in love with you." I suddenly said while unwrapping his bandages.

"I'm sorry Torao, I don't feel the same." Luffy said after a brief moment.

My heart was not ready, why did I say anything? I had saved him from dying so my feeling had spilled out in hopes that he would suddenly feel the same way. But that was his answer and my heart twisted in pain from the suddenly rejection. And yet...

"Yeah I figured, but Mugiwara-ya can I ask for one thing?"

~*~*~*~

He laid out on the bed as I hovered above him, he looked away as I closed the distance between us. Pressing my lips against I let them linger there as I took in his soft he was. Closing my eyes I travelled downward.

_Mugiwara-ya_

The scar on his chest was healing roughly due to the fact that he wasn't caring for it like he was suppose to. I kissed it softly and felt as he flinched at my touch. I knew I was hurting myself even more, but I felt like I needed this.

_Will you give yourself to me?_

Signing quietly I went back up to see he still looked away from me. Clenching my teeth at the sharp pain that suddenly ran through my chest I made him turn to me with a single finger, but he kept his eyes closed. This was to much, I thought I was doing what my heart wanted but my heart wants his and nothing more.

_Just once to say goodbye._

Leaning in I pressed my lips against his forehead briefly and pulled back. Large eyes opened up in surprise, getting off of him I laid next to him for a moment before sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry mugiwara-ya it seems like it wasn't love at all." I said hiding my face. I waited for him to get up and leave; instead arms wrapped around me and pulled me down. Luffy pressed himself against my back, my heart began to beat rapidly.

"Somehow I feel like I shouldn't let go." Luffy whispered.

Pain. That was all I felt since the moment I told him. Pain.

"You're so cruel...Luffy. So cruel." I said. Turning over I realized he was already fast asleep. Removing his arms from around me I took his hands in mine. If my heart needed something then I guess this was it. Pulling away I got off, putting on my shoes I walked out. No, I didn't look back; I didn't need to. This was not goodbye.

"Torao?..."


End file.
